charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell
"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future." - Chris to Phoebe. Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell is the second born child and son of the next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the second born son of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then Elder; Leo Wyatt. He is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell and the second nephew of Prue Trudeau, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Chris is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Pre-Birth More than a year before his birth during the attack of the Titans, Chris, arrived in the past wanting to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil, and in trying to do that had broken up his parents and become the Charmed Ones whitelighter, promoting Leo to being an Elder, with Chris going under the alias of Christopher Perry. The sisters and especially Leo find it hard to trust Chris as he is secretive and constantly telling them he can't tell them because of "future consequences". It is later discovered that Chris was half-witch when a Phoenix Assassin; Bianca arrived from the future to take his back to the past, back to Wyatt. Bianca was killed by Wyatt and Chris became determined that he would either save Wyatt or kill him. During a premonition, Phoebe later discovered that Chris was Wyatt's brother, and so tried to help him resulting in Paige discovering Chris' identity when Chris told her. On Wyatt's first birthday, the day Chris was due to be conceived a darklighter attacked Leo, sending both he and Piper to the astral world, while at the same time the Angel of Death visited Chris to tell him of his time was up. Chris disappeared however, was also conceived which resulted in him returning and the sisters soon telling Piper that she was pregnant with Chris. Upon finding out about Chris, Piper became determined to protect and get to know him, with her believing that Chris hated her, however it was later discovered that he didn't hate her but couldn't get close to her because she was dead in his future. The two eventually made piece with their future. During an attack by a spider demon whom wanted to kill the most powerful witch alive that being a pregnant Piper, Chris discovered that Wyatt had powers from inside the womb which furthered his inferiority complex with his brother. Chris was also infected by the spider demon and so gave both himself and his mother up to the demon. Phoebe and Paige were then forced to tell Leo of his son, and Leo had managed to save Chris and Piper just in time and had later discovered why Chris hated him. The two eventually reconciled, with Leo having promised he would be there for Chris. It was later discovered that Gideon, an Elder and the headmaster of magic school was after Wyatt and wanted to kill him with Barbas' help. When trying to stop Gideon, the Elder had stabbed Chris with a powerful atheme which later resulted in his death, which nearly killed his baby self as well as killing his future self. Leo then killed Gideon, restoring an unbalanced world to rights again. Early Life and baby Chris.]] Chris Halliwell was born November 16, 2004 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then Elder; Leo Wyatt at San Francisco Memorial hospital on the same day that his future self died. Weeks after being born, caused for both his parents to go to the extremes with Piper becoming even more protective than normal and Leo being unable to look at Chris, due to failing him. Chris was nearly kidnapped by Barbas but saved by Piper. A short while after his birth, Wyatt began getting jealous of Chris and so began orbing him about, until their Grams' was able to put a stop to the sibling rivalry and he was blessed by his Ancestors at his Wiccaning soon after. Over the next few years Chris lived in a protected bubble with his parents and aunts, often spending a lot of his time with his grandfather Victor Bennett. In late 2006, just before his second birthday, Chris came into his Magic when he, according to Wyatt, helped his elder brother cheat in a game of Candy Land by switching the cards around to confuse their Grandfather Victor Bennett. After Wyatt was kidnapped by The Jenkins Sisters, Victor proceeded to urge Chris to bring Wyatt back home. After finally sensing the presence of his elder brother, Chris used his powers to Orb Wyatt back home to their Grandfathers house before Christy and Billie could hurt him. After the ultimate battle and with his aunt having married Chris' family steadily get bigger with the births of his younger cousins; PJ and Hal and less than a month before Chris' fourth birthday in 2008, he became the big brother to his little sister Prudence Melinda Halliwell and on his birthday he became a big cousin again to little Parker. It was around this time that Chris started developing a sense of the other future as his powers began to develop with him showing more talents with his telekinesis, however his powers did seem to stutter a lot. and Chris]] By the time Chris reached the age of six, his mother and Aunts began teaching Chris about his magic and his heritage. He was getting taught in the arts of his whitelighter side by his Aunt Paige, his witch side by his Mother and hand to hand by Aunt Phoebe. Chris had also developed a new ability; projection, an ability that allows Chris to live in both his past life and his new life. When Chris started waking up with bruises and cuts all over him the sisters later discovered that Chris had a new power. As a result of the nature of his powers, Piper went against all her beliefs and managed to with the help of her sisters, bind that one power. Appearance Chris seems to greatly favor his Aunt Prue in appearance, and other than his eyes is the double of his Mom. * Hair: Chris has thick longish earlobe length chocolate brown hair, that he has inherited from his mother. As a child Chris has often grown out his hair to reach the earlobes though rarely grows it any further and had that style until he became a teenager when he started to keep it relatively short and spiky but since the deaths of his parents, Chris has started growing out his hair again and due to his age, he is not yet ready for shaving with him having a hairless face. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Chris is very much the opposite of his brother; Wyatt with him having taken all his looks from his mother except for his father's emerald green oval shaped eyes, which like his brother's change slightly in color depending on his mood. He is the second tallest of the Halliwell cousins' at 6'1" with high cheekbones and freckles. Chris has a swimmers body making him athletically built but slim. Similar to his brother, Chris also a tattoo of the Triquettra on his left hip. * Wardrobe: Chris often inspires simplicity when it comes to his clothing style with him tending not to wear labels or anything to flashy. He is usually seen wearing hand me downs or goes for hoodies, cheap tops, jeans or pants, with him preferring dark colors to light and a pair of much used sneakers. Chris also has a leather jacket, which was once the jacket future Chris wore and which was given to him for his fourteenth birthday. Chris also wears a silver pendent in the form of a Triquettra given to him by his Aunt Phoebe as well as an engagement ring, Bianca's ring, on the same string as the pendent. Personality Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good but he is also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning his parents, from the other Chris and struggles with this knowing that his parents never abandoned him until their deaths. Even though he is not as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. Chris can sometimes be seen as a manipulative, shady guy, though his motives are good, he has to work to his family coming from harm. He sometimes shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter. He also carries a lot of weight on his shoulders and usually blames himself for the world's problems, another trait he had inherited from his other self. Yet when it comes to love and family Chris will give his all, doing everything he can for people and is said to be the double of his Aunt Prue although when it comes to love he is seen as being very much like his Aunt Phoebe. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner to the point of almost having a photographic memory. Chris is also very independent and has inherited the Halliwell sarcasm and his Aunt Paige's wit though growing up he was said to be just like his mother in feeling like an outsider. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. Channeled through his hands, this is Chris' most powerful ability, and he has shown to have a great display of power when showing this ability. Through his telekinesis he has learned deflection and crushing, and it has proved to be his go to power with him using more often than he really should. He has also learned to channels his brother's form of telekinesis through their brotherly bond, which he has a small level of control over. * Retrocognition: The ability to see the past and past events. Chris doesn't seem to have any control over this ability, with him usually entering into a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event. He tends to see the events of his other self, and it is triggered by words or dreams. By fourteen, he knows everything about the other Chris' life though he is still to learn the full aspects of the ability. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This is the only ability Chris inherited from his mother, with the ability first appearing after the death of his parents when he caused an explosion at school. Like Piper, Chris struggles a lot with this ability and it has an effect on his telekinesis often causing him to blow things up rather than move them. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Similar to his Aunt Phoebe's powers, Chris has a very powerful form of empathy, however he starts to show signs of the the power when he is twelve. The resulting effect left Chris struggling a lot, though with time and help from his memories of the other Chris and Phoebe, he has learned to successfully use this ability, and has been able to teach the ability as well as learning to block powerful emotions. * Projection: The ability to feel, sense, and understand other people's feelings and emotions. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. Unlike most Chris has a unique form of this ability as it doesn't work in the same way as Wyatt's or Billie's, but can transfer him to the other future. Having first gotten this ability when he was five years old and remembering his past life, Chris has been hurt multiple times by this ability, so much so, that Piper petitioned the Elders to bind this one ability, which has now been unbound due to his parents, and Aunts deaths. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. As a half-Elder, Chris can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another and was able to remote orb his brother back to their Grandpa's after he had been kidnapped by Aunt Billie and Christy. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. As a half-Elder, Chris has a rather unique talent for sensing, especially as he has honed all his whitelighter abilities due to his lack of healing, and his sensing has far exceeded anyone's expectations with him being the best at this ability, and also the only one able to sense his cousin Parker when she is cloaking herself. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. As a half-Elder, Chris has a rather unique talent for cloaking, especially as he has honed all his whitelighter abilities due to his lack of healing, and is the best at cloaking in his whole family being able to hide from everyone with the exception of Wyatt which is mostly due to their bond. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. As a half-Elder, Chris has a rather unique talent for glamouring, especially as he has honed all his whitelighter abilities due to his lack of healing though he doesn't like glamouring as he feels more comfortable in his own skin. Basic Powers and Chris potion making.]] * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Two: Unlike the rest of the Halliwell cousins, Chris seems to have created a unique bond with his older brother similar to that of the Charmed Ones, or the Twins. However they are the only pair of non-power connected siblings to have this bond, with the able to sense and feel one another. ** Telepathy: The ability to read/sense and understand other people's thoughts and feelings. Thanks to the bond the brothers are able to hear one another's thoughts although this ability only works between the two of them and it also took them a long time to learn to be able to control and access the ability properly, though they have learned to channel each others powers through the connection. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the son of a Charmed One, Chris has been trained to fight by his Aunt Phoebe, his Uncle Henry and his Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and son of a Charmed One, Chris has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Chris was a student at Washington High school, and was well known in his school circles as being a Geek. He has managed to maintain a 4.0gpa despite all of the demon attacks and problems in his family. Unlike his brother, Chris was rarely known as the popular one despite having his own circle of friends, and an older girlfriend, and has been said to be the double of his mother from Piper's school years. While in school Chris was also apart of the debate team and the swim team. He got into the odd fight due to protecting Mel and his cousins, or having Wyatt's back. He was also fairly invisible while at school, and would go as far as making himself ill in order to study sometimes. * Waiter: During his high school and college years, Chris got a job working at Charmed for his Mother, were he spent most of his time training in the kitchen under his Mother's teachings. It was while working at Charmed that he created a more confident form of himself, with some of his dishes being well-known in the restaurant, and a lot of people wondering if Chris is the best chef or if it is Piper. * College Student: After graduating from high school, Chris was offered a full academic scholarship to Berkeley University were he studied journalism with a minor in business management as he had no idea what he wanted to do for a living. His college life was very different to his high school life, with Chris becoming more known and liked. It was while studying at college that Chris became more like his other self, and although he was still obsessed with being as good as he could in school he still managed to give himself time for everything else. Relationships Bianca Nichols ]] Bianca is Chris' future fiancee and the love of his life. Although there is a near six year difference between the pair Chris has always found that his heart belongs to Bianca. With the pair having first met in the other future, when Bianca, a Phoenix assassin, was hired to infiltrate the resistance and at a later date kidnap Chris, the resistance leader, and bring him to Lord Wyatt Halliwell. However after meeting Chris, Bianca found herself falling in love with him, and the pair hatched a plan to stop Wyatt by Chris going to the past. However it ended with Bianca betraying Chris, and being killed by Wyatt. In the new future Bianca met Chris when she was hired to kill him after the death of his parents, however with Chris already knowing Bianca he managed to convince her not to kill him and the pair played cat and mouse for a few weeks, before Chris used a spell to get her to remember him which resulted in both loosing their memories which was later reversed by Prue and Billie, and the two began seeing one another which despite his parents annoyance has continued. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt is Chris' older brother, as well as his best friend. Despite the near two year difference between the Halliwell brothers the two have always been close something that was shown to their mother; Piper when they came back to the past together and something that rung true when it was found that Chris had come back to the past in order to save Wyatt, which has caused a lot of worry and love between the brothers, especially since the other Chris had died in front of Wyatt. and Chris.]] Growing up the boys have always been really close with one another, albeit the over-protection that comes from the older, and have also developed a unique bond that has only been seen by the Next Generation of Charmed Ones, and the family twins, though it is thought to be a result of their history. They always have each other's back and Wyatt often gets into fights at school for protecting Chris. The two have become more than brothers, but best friends, and although they do fight they always protect one another. After the death of the Halliwell sisters, their Dad and their Uncle Coop, the two became even closer, and took a charging role with Chris as Wyatt's second. The pair work together against the forces of evils as well as for the Power of Twelve and despite having sometimes been lead apart such as with Bianca, they pair have always been able to retain themselves and will so almost anything for family and for each other though Chris feels that Wyatt is far to over-protective over him that he wonders whether Melinda is the youngest or him. Melinda Halliwell ]] Melinda is Chris' baby sister, as well as his confidant. Despite the near four year age difference between the pair they still have a very close relationship and seem to have a bit of a closer relationship with one another than Wyatt and Melinda's relationship. Chris has a lot of time for his little sister and was the first person to nickname her "Mel". He is also one of the first people to be on her side, and despite his geeky persona, has been involved in a few fights when trying to protect her. However like most siblings they have there ups and downs such as when there parents were killed for a short time, and Melinda had an all right war with him during their parents' funeral, blaming Chris as he had was said that their Mother would be dead by the time he was fourteen. Although they later made up with one another and despite everything they are still very close and protective of one another. Etymology * Christopher: derived from ???st?? (Christos) combined with fe?? (phero) "to bear, to carry". It was used by early Christians as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Chris is named after his paternal grandfather; Christopher Wyatt, and his middle name is derived from the family's P name tradition. Though he also inherited his name from the other Chris. * Chris, like his cousin PJ, was the only one of his siblings born in the hospital with his brother being born at the Manor and his sister at P3. * He shares a lot of things in common with his Aunt Prue. * Chris suffers from night errors, and has done so since he was young enough to remember. * Chris is rather envious of his brother Wyatt, as he displayed powers from the womb, which infuriated Chris. Chris also told Piper he had an inferiority complex with Wyatt. Although they later become best friends. * Phoebe Halliwell once called Chris a Studentlighter due to his inability to heal which he still can't do. * Chris is also known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld acquired in the future, and may even have infiltrated the Underworld at multiple stages in his life. * Like his mother, Chris' favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. * Chris lost his virginity both times with his Phoenix girlfriend; Bianca Nichols. * He has shown to have a slight bout of OCD - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. * Chris taught his Uncle Henry how to braid the twins' hair, as he learned how to do it in his other life after the sisters died for his cousins. * Chris' favorite place in the world is on top of the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children